


记忆

by Suberr



Category: Pet (Anime 2020), ペット
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr
Summary: 随便写写。动画13话以后。一个老梗。突然想到桂木和怜怜的相处方式不会就是弘树和司的预演吧（默
Relationships: Hiroki/Tsukasa
Kudos: 4





	记忆

**Author's Note:**

> 随便写写。动画13话以后。一个老梗。  
> 突然想到桂木和怜怜的相处方式不会就是弘树和司的预演吧（默

他们很容易就摸进了公司。就悟所熟知的，公司已经没有可用的pet，根本不能组织起有效的抵抗，他们得到的意象既是杀人的工具又是护身的武器，值得庆幸。

弘树提议兵分两路。看到悟担心的神色，弘树反倒笑了笑，没关系，我已经是大人了。

别忘了我的反应速度比你快。

最后还不是被我的任意门裹成锡箔烤鱼了，悟说。

那是我在顾忌你！弘树大声反驳。他已经成熟到连之前的种种误会都能一笑了之了，但他并不想把自己的胆怯暴露在悟面前。虽然嘴上说得好听，也不过是自我催眠而已，对司而言现在的自己只是个陌生人，如果司不愿跟自己离开怎么办，总不能像捆自己回来那样这么暴力地对他吧。

弘树目送着悟走进公馆，这才慢吞吞绕着庭院找司。最后是在司记忆中的小木屋前发现正在喂狗的笑容满面的司，司抬起头瞅他，目光清澈明亮，里面没有一丝戒备。

司过得很好，看上去很幸福，我一定要带走他吗，我能保证一定能提供同等的幸福给他吗，他真的需要这种幸福吗。弘树犹豫了，说话的语气也不免颤抖。

嗨，司，我是弘树，你……大概不记得了吧。

我不是司，我叫龙。司皱起眉。我不认识你。

说着司就害怕地后退逃跑，弘树急忙伸手去抓他。一股过电的感觉瞬间传遍他俩全身。

鲑鱼会逆流而上产卵，候鸟会南下迁徙，旅鼠会浩浩荡荡冲下同一个悬崖。动物们什么都不知道，它们本能这么做。就算脑子不记得了，心还会记得，身体的每一个细胞都会记得。说到底“心”一定存在于大脑的某处吗，在大脑之外就找不到“心”吗。

他曾经问过司，爱是什么。司笑得温柔，爱是命中注定。

司愣愣地看着他。弘树一点点把司拉过来，像收回一只顺从的风筝。他把司抱了个满怀。

Fin


End file.
